


Side Story:O: Let's Make A Deal

by VioletOnigirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOnigirl/pseuds/VioletOnigirl
Summary: It always felt like there was more to the story of Mammon's quick flip to clingy attention hog. This is based around some of my own issues and a what if posed to the male persons in my life who have been on the end of a meltdown. This takes place before the TSL marathon.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	Side Story:O: Let's Make A Deal

Five days in the Devildom and counting. You had only been here three days when you were pact bound to the Avatar of Greed, who was going out of his way to avoid you! Well, ok. Fair enough after the whole business in the stairwell the morning after making the pact. You wouldn't want someone to be able to remove your autonomy either and you had done it to him again just that morning over a record! Should you apologize to Mammon? You really hadn't meant to use the pact. Frankly you weren't even sure of how you used it anyway. It just kinda happened when you got fed up. You actually felt sorry about it now. You had been on a downward spiral for the last hour. 

That stupid staircase, you just had to get up there and the only way was to distract Lucifer. What else could you do but pull Mammon into it? Poking his ego had only gotten him to tell you that Levi had what you needed. You had finally snapped at him and the pact bond had come into play. You really did hate the idea of using the demon like a puppet. Harrison Porter had a spell like that, one of the dire rituals. You really needed an ally not a drone. The only being you could trust right now is Mammon… and that whole idea hinged on the pact keeping you safe.

  
  


You had tried to make an entry in your journal but couldn't get a word on paper. If you just had someone to talk to, well vent too. You really needed to let off some steam. You were spacing out in the music room, just watching the leaves dance through the glass wall, when you feel eyes on your back. You could ignore it, make whoever it was come to you. Instead you sigh and unfold yourself from the bench. You turn and have to throw out a hand to stop yourself from smacking into the demon in question. Your other hand flies to your chest, hoping to keep your heart in its place.

"Shit." You suck in a breath and pull your hand back like it was on fire. You dart your eyes up to his. They shimmer like the fire of the finest cut stones and still seem colder than the ocean depths. You weren't ready for this. "Sorry. Excuse me…" 

You go to step around him only to find his hands on your shoulders, keeping you in place. "What? That it? Pretty crap apology, h- girlie. Even if it was orders to guard ya, the pact is  **yer** fault, lettin' that twerp trick ya. Ya gonna make it up to me, huh?"

What was he thinking? He wasn't half the idiot everyone made him out to be. He knew that something had changed when he sealed the pact. Mammon had been avoiding you as much as possible but couldn't escape you. That damn pact mark acted like a direct conduit between you and for the last hour it had been driving him up the wall. If he wasn't distracted with the making or spending of money then he  _ felt _ things. He didn't like it. So, the demon was gonna stop it. 

"How ya gonna pay me back? Ya ain't got any money. Ain't allowed to eat ya or take yer soul." Better angry or scared then this...whatever you were feeling. He narrowed his eyes, pulled back and gave you a once over. A vicious smile pulled at his lips. "I suppose ya could pay with your body. Been awhile since I-"

Smack. Pain blossomed on his cheek, warm and stinging. What the unholy fuck?! Had this mortal just slapped him? Mammon whipped his head back around and locked eyes with you. Woah. Who knew the human could look so hot when pissed off. Your eyes were bright and clear, cheeks flushed pink, and head tipped back just enough for you to look down your nose. He rubbed at his face and watched dumbstruck as you pushed him away.

"Let's get two things straight right now, hotshot. One: I don't work that way. My affections are a gift willingly given and enjoyed not bartered. I will not hesitate to protect myself either. I don't care how much stronger you are than me. Two: I didn't mean to use the pact against you and I was just starting to feel sorry for it but you done fucked that up, jerk. Oh, just leave me alone, will you?" 

You hadn't been angry before, just severely fed up and incredibly sad. What happened to that funny guy from the other day? The one you had enjoyed watching trip over his own feet, that guy you had thought was kinda cute. Now there was this asshole. Constantly whining or threatening to eat you if not feed you to some other demon. You try to step around him again only to be held up when he catches your wrist. "What?!", you shout before turning.

The demon peeks at you from lowered lashes and mumbles something. You roll your eyes. "Why don't you try that again. I couldn't tell if you were speaking to me or to the floor."

"I said I didn't mean to upset you." Well, he had but that was beside the point right now. Why had it felt like a punch to the gut when you tried to walk away?

"Fine. Whatever. So you lack a filter from brain to mouth, great. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. Can I go now?" You tug your wrist back toward you. You need to leave and calm down before you have a meltdown. You can feel the ugly knot of anger, despair, and loneliness crawling up your throat. Mammon narrows his eyes at you and tugs you forward by the wrist. Why does it feel like the human is still trying to bolt? Ain't nowhere for them to go. He leans forward until you are nearly nose to nose.

"Listen up! I am only gonna say this once. And if ya tell the others I will deny it til my last breath." He looks away a grimace twisting his lips. "If ya need  _ anything _ , ya come to me, got that? I'm the one in charge of taking care of ya and we're pact bound. Tch!"

He tilts your chin to one side then the other before letting go with a groan. It was just getting worse. Like an itch under his skin. That frown was almost cute though. How could he make you understand what this was doing to him? "Ah! Damn Lucifer. What was the stupid old man thinking... Listen up. That pact bond lets me have a vague sense of how ya feel in case there is trouble, ya understand? So no more of this gloomy crap!"

"Oh, screw you, pal! I feel how I feel so suck it up and cope. Welcome to the human condition! We get angry, sad or hurt and we stuff it down til we can deal with it. Or we just keep suffering and make everyone around us as miserable as we are!" You push at his shoulders with both hands but it is like slapping a wall. All the frustration and anger finally burst in your chest. Your vision blurs and you feel the hot course of tears down your face. Like a child having a tantrum you start slapping at any part of the demon you can reach, ranting all the while. Years of those repressed emotions mixing with the stress of the last several days, all coming to the surface after finding a target that can take a hit.

"I was used like a bargaining chip most of my childhood, spent years feeling I had to justify my exsistance by being useful. I finally get solid ground under my feet and you rip away every safe thing I know! So its back to putting on a show 24/7 and being useful. I am terrified and angry. It is me against the world, again, the same as it has always been. " You feel every breath become harder to drag in. Part of you wants to sink into the floor or push the demon before you to the point of devouring you.

Mammon just...takes it. He is used to being the whipping boy. It isn't as if the blows you are landing actually hurt at all. The stinging buzz under his skin is even starting to ebb. As he watches you rage at him he can also see you begin to shrink. Like a balloon with a slow leak, you seem to be collapsing inward. A small sound causes him to look over your head at the door. Satan is standing there with a raised brow. He'd felt the spike of rage clearly even as deep into his work as he had been but it hadn't tasted like any of his brothers. When Mammon gave a small shake of his head the fourth born shrugged and returned to his library.

" **You're** supposed to take care of  **me** ?! I don't think you could take care of a cactus! You'd all rather eat me than help me anyway. So why don't you just get it over with!?!" All the strength is draining out of you as the tears slow. Your whole body feels like lead now. "I just once want to know someone has my back...just for once…"

Damn it. Damn it to the blackest depths of the abyss. He got it. More than the rest of his brothers Mammon was left on his own to sort things out. It was hard to do it alone but you work with what you got. Now, you got  **THE Mammon** in your corner. Tricked into it or not he  _ is _ your demon. The more you begin to slump the tighter he pulls you in until he can feel his shirt getting damp. His whole face goes scarlett when you bury your face in his shoulder.

"H-hey… what are ya, a spoiled brat?" This comforting thing wasn't easy for him. It was fucking uncomfortable in fact. His hand began to move up and down your back before he even thought to do it. "Ah, c'mon. You can lay it all on me now. Ya got  **the great Mammon** on your side. Yo! Tiny mortal…"

He pushes you back and forces you to look at him. "I want payback from Levi for this," he points back and forth between you. "Only fair he suffers the same fate, right? When ya figure out how we can swing that I'll be right there, deal?"

"Aren't deals between us kinda pointless? I mean, because of the pact…"

"Nah. A deal can be more short term or long term than the pact and they can be made with any demon bound or unbound. Besides ya made a few already, didn't ya? So, final offer. Ya think up a way to beat Levi and bind him, I'll back ya. Deal?"

"Deal."

  
  



End file.
